Sadakuni Ikki
Sadakuni Ikki(佐田国 一輝) was an international terrorist and member of IDEAL. He earned a Kakerou membership by defeating five members, two who had their lives taken as compensation. He was revered by Mekama Kirou, his exclusive referee as an unprecedented presence. The reason for all this gambles was to make money to pay up for a rocket launcher and more artillery to start a revolution by destroying Tokyo's stock exchange district. Appearance Sadakuni wears pince-nez and has a perpetually angry expression. Personality "I will drop the hammer on worthless pests." -Sadakuni Ikki. By all accounts, Sadakuni has an angry and sadistic personality. He is only interested in punishing those he deems unworthy and is dedicated to his terrorist group's cause. Though he has no fear of death, the game with Madarame Baku changes his mind in the final moments. Hangman Game Prior to the Hangman Game, Sadakuni is seen at Kurama Ranko's casino. He got inside because he is some regular customer's acquaintance and before Ranko acknowledges his presence, he already won 50 million yen. Just before Ranko decides to observe a little bit before making a counterattack, Sadakuni and Co. leave the casino. Sadakuni explains that this is not an act of desperation and if they would have accepted Ranko's invitation they could have been killed. The abandoned mine He shows up at an abandoned mine in Shizuoka prefecture border to game with Usogui but when he sees that they don't have an amount close to what they have they tried to start a gunfight. An agreement of non- aggresion is met and the intervention of the "Man owners" starts so Usogui can match the 1 billion of Sadakuni. The man owners are Kakerou members that place bets on another member (like betting about a horse winning a race), if said member wins, his/her man owners will have what they betted on plus a 30 percent. Usually, if the member loses, he/she will have hell and sufferiing by the man owners. Thanks to the man owners, Usogui ended up with 2.5 billion yen but Sadakuni could still match the ante. The man owners also suggest that the loser would be hanged. Sadakuni' referee refuses at first but they continue because Sadakuni "doesn't care". Old maid (hangman variation) A game of Old Maid that has a hanged-stickman joker. Said joker will have roman numbers from 1 to 5 next to them, those numbers indicate the amount of scaffold pieces that Kakerou will build next to the player that keeps the card. Of course, the loser will die on said scaffold. Sadakuni won the first three rounds and Usogui won the last three, but because Sadakuni drew jokers with bigger numbers, he lost. After Leader settles everything that comes after Usogui winning, from the ranking battle to his quick match with Usogui, Sadakuni and Mekama died on the scaffold. The truth behind the revolution Usogui explains that while Sadakuni schemed this plan to attack to stock exchange district, other people from Kakerou and Ideal bought big amounts of stocks to short-sell them after the district was bombed. These people helped the terrorist in one way or another from the shadows, otherwise how can he explain the lack of difficulty in bringing the missile launcher, missiles, etc. Category:Characters